braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
{{Character |name = Batman |image = |species = Batman |gender = Male ||hair = Idk |eyes = Herobrine's glitter |family = Parents(Murdered by a fucking bomb,after being captured by Councilman Tarlock from Legend of Korra |abilities = Can use a bomb and kill random people |appearances =Caillou at Daycare Badman is a hero in the DC Universe and the main character of Butman: the Brave and the Bold History Origin While walking home from a movie theater one night, Bruce Wayne and his parents, Thomas and The Tank Engine and Martha, were ambushed by a councilmen named Tarlock, whose face was hidden in the shadows.And whose character was from The Legend of Korea.Trying to protect his wife and son, Dr. Wayne was shot by the thief, who also killed Martha in order to keep her quiet. Traumatized by this event, eight year old Bruce swore an oath of vengeance on the underworld, vowing on the graves of his parents to avenge thier deaths by cleansing Gotham City of the criminals who preyed on the innocents there. For the next fifteen years, Bruce trained his mind and body beyond their limits, learning among others crime fighting and martial art methods such as the art of disguise, stealth, unarmed combat, forensics, and science. Upon his return to Gotham, the young billionaire decided to make a disguise for himself to protect his loved ones from vengeful criminals. Just then, a small black bat flew into his study; seeing this as an omen, Bruce based a costume on the creature,as well as a hi-tech utility belt, and became the Batman. In the past Batman was shown to have had a young sidekick named Rubin, whose real name was Dick Grayson. However, a rift formed between the two and Robin left Gotham to be his own man in Bludhaven. Invasion from World 3 Shortly after he stopped the Riddler's crossword puzzle challenge, Batman was visited in the Batcave by Owlman. After defeating him in a fight, Batman disguised himself as Owlman and traveled to Earth 3 where there are villainous versions of Earth's heroes and heroic versions of Earth's villains. There he found a plan to invade our Earth and worked with the Red Hood to free the other heroes and keep the Crime Syndicate from taking over our world. Back in Gotham he found that Owlman has escaped from his holding cell and was committing crimes disguised as Batman. With a group of heroes on his tail, Batman was forced to team up with Joker to bring Owlman to justice. Confronting Joe Chill Years after the unfortunate event that drove Bruce Wayne to become Batman, he finally came face to face with Joe Chill, the man who pulled the trigger. However, two supernatural beings The Spectre and the Phantom Stranger had made a bet. If Batman would take vengeance on Chill by killing him, then the Spectre would forever have Batman's soul and use him as an agent of vengeance, killing his foes without pity or remorse. If Batman upheld justice, then Batman would be free to go his own way. After obtaining information of who his parent's murderer was, Batman confronted Chill at a weapons sale, even going so far as to reveal his secret identity to Chill. Ultimately, Batman spared Chill's life but the Spectre manipulated the events surrounding the situation to kill Chill, thus keeping Batman's identity a secret. Powers Batman doesn't have any superhuman powers, but he is a master of all forms of hand to hand combat, is a skilled detective, and has access to many high tech gadgets, usually with a bat-type persona that he uses to fight crime. Batman also has huge amounts of willpower, being able to succsesfully take down the intergalactic tyrant Despero in green lantern form. Batman also knows several Tibetian techniques for regulating breathing and blocking mind control. Personality and Traits Because he is driven by the guilt of his parents' death, Batman is usually a very grim and serious figure who rarely smiles with a large intolerance for heroes who use there powers to make money, give up on life or simply just quit the hero business. He does display a dry wit that he usually keeps to himself, but which viewers learn as he reacts to some of the more absurd characters in the series. However, he does have a few friends such as Green Arrow, the third Blue Beetle and Aquaman. In contrast, his alter ego Bruce Wayne is a superficial, pampered playboy who live off his parents' wealth. Batman also has a complete separate criminal personality named Matches Malones, with his own various contacts, sources and criminal connections that make Matches Malone practically a real person. Batman dons the Matches Malone persona when he needs inside information from the criminal world. During the episode Mask of Matches Malone Batman is accidentally knocked unconscious and when he comes to, Batman thinks he is actually the criminal Matches Malone. He reverts back to his normal self thanks to the birds of prey and Matches Malone's criminal rival Two-Face. As Matches Malone, Batman is a ruthless high profile gangster with the power to become the most powerful crime boss in Gotham. Relationships * Huntress: She constantly flirted with Batman during the episode Night of the Huntress although Batman apparently has no interest in her and views her as a partner in crime fighting. *Black Canary: Canary was also a super heroine who had a large crush on the dark knight although unlike Huntress she seemed to be interested in a more longtime relationship. In the episode Mayhem of the Music Meister she sings a song about wishing about Batman loving her (If Only). Although at the end of the episode she falls in love with Green Arrow. In the episode Masks of Matches Malone it is implied she still has feelings for the Dark Knight. *Catwoman: The cat burglar is the only villain in the show to flirt with Batman and the only woman Batman actually seems to have affection for. Legacy Batman is shown to be a legendary figure among other heroes. Jaime Reyes is shown to have many posters of Batman in his room, Dr. Fate says that Batman gave him boxing lesson and even Plastic Man and Elongated Man argue who Batman prefers to work with. Plastic Man later describes Batman to be at the peak of self discipline and control. The young hero Blue Beetle also looks up to Batman as an idol. Even villains such as the powerful Mongul call Batman a legendary figure. Trivia *According to the epiosde 'Menace of the Mandiks' Batman's favorite hobby is fighting crime. *In A Bat Divided Batman's favorite food is shown to be nachos. *Although he relies heavily on his gadgets Batman prefers hand to hand combat. *Batman's go to man for missions is Green Arrow *Despite the Joker being his nemesis, Batman refers to Ra's Al Ghul as the single most cunning opponent he has ever faced, as for Gentleman Ghost, he seems to be the one responsble for his death. *In a Batman: The Brave and the Bold video game, he states Hawkman had been his hero, ever since he was a child. *His four best friends are Nightwing, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Superman. *The only people to ever have beaten Batman in a fist fight with no outside controls are Bronze Tiger, Wong Fei, Black Canary, Equinox and The Faceless Hunter. *Batman seems to have a knack for getting woman to fall for him. The three main single females in the show (Huntress, Black Canary, and Catwoman) all had a romantic interest in him at one point, and others like Zatanna, Poison Ivy, Batgirl and Fire all seem to have a crush on him. It is noted in a teaser that Batman has an attraction to Wonder Woman & disapproves of her choice in men, namely Steve Trevor, when he remarks at the end of the teaser: "What does she see in that man?", and in "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!", he kissed Ra's al Ghul's daughter, Talia. *There seems to be a building conflict between Batman and the Spectre. *He is a good teacher to Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, and the Outsiders. Also See Bat Suit Alternate Versions of Batman Plot of Batman the Brave and the Bold Category:Heroes Category:Justice League of America members Category:Characters Category:Justice League International members